1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storm shutter assembly comprising a plurality of interconnected panels which are specifically structured to have their correspondingly disposed longitudinal edges interlocked with one another to form a closed seam thereby eliminating the need for supplementary connectors, such as screws, to accomplish such fixed interconnection between adjacent panels.
2. Description of the prior Art
During harsh and/or severe weather conditions, such as a hurricane, it is common practice to use what is commonly referred to as storm shutters. These prior art storm shutters are formed from a metallic or other high strength, substantially lightweight material, other than wood. A plurality of these panels collectively cover the various openings of a building such as a door opening, window, etc. and such panels are interconnected to one another to cover the spans of the door or window opening. Interconnection of the panels usually occurs along an overlapping longitudinal edge and further auxiliary connectors such as screws or like connecting elements are used to interconnect certain overlapping portions of the longitudinal edges. Such screws or like connectors are obviously disposed at given spaced apart intervals along the overlapping longitudinal edges of adjacent panels and accordingly, there is a tendency, during extremely highwind conditions or when an object strikes one or more of the panels for separation between the seams to occur. Damage is therefore more prevalent when utilizing these prior art storm shutter panels, especially when such panels are interconnected by the aforementioned screws or like connector elements due to the space separation of the seams when such panels are subjected to the aforementioned situations.
Further, the average house includes approximately 15 windows, two sliding doors, and two entrance doors, and accordingly will require approximately 90 panels of varying dimensions to be interconnected in collective arrays. In order to accomplish interconnection of such panels by the aforementioned screws or like connector elements, it would require approximately 360 screws to be driven or otherwise connected in the manner set forth above. Such application of such screws or like connector elements is not only extremely physical but also time-consuming. This is a serious problem when such panels have to be assembled in their protected, operative position in a short period of time, such as when an oncoming emergency and severe weather condition is eminent.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in this area for a storm shutter assembly wherein the panels may be more efficiently and securely interconnected to one another to cover a given span or opening in a building and in such a manner which will effectively eliminate the need for auxiliary connectors such as screws or the like.
Other prior art examples of protective panels or the like include the U.S. patent to Dameton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,398, disclosing an improved roof panel apparatus and panel locking method. Dameron discloses substantially V-shaped panels specifically designed to be oriented in somewhat of a horizontal or horizontal plus angular orientation wherein the longitudinal edges of adjacent panels are interconnected to one another by a "manually snap-fitted" arrangement. Further, Dameron emphasizes that his specific structure forms a "mini-gutter" to provide for drainage of excess water from the panels primarily due to the fact that such panels are arranged in either a horizontal or somewhat slanted or angular orientation which has a more of a tendency to collect water during heavy rain conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,080 to Naylot shows the use of panels as a sectionalized door closure for a barn door or the like wherein typical and well known connectors, such as screws, bolts, etc. are used to interconnect adjacently positioned ones of the panels comprising the sectionalized construction.
Other patents directed to the attachment of adjacently positioned segments for the production of some type of product not necessarily related to storm shutter panels includes the U.S. patent to House, U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,621, and the Italian Patent No. 690437.
The structures disclosed in the above-noted patents do not solve the problem specifically relating to the interconnection, by means of a closed seam, of storm shutter panels to form a storm shutter assembly in the manner set forth in greater detail hereinafter.